Exchanges
by lrviolet
Summary: They like to believe that by touching the paper the other has also touched, it erases the distance faster than anything else.
**A/N:** The formatting is really crappy and I don't know how to work it out. Best viewed I guess with 1/2 the story width. So it won't stretch too long and look awkward. Loosely got inspired doing this while watching 5 centimeters per second.

* * *

Sasuke-kun,

I was glad you got my letter and wrote back. It worried me still that it would somehow be lost since it took you long to respond. Naruto told me I just had to trust my messenger. And your hawk as well. It's the first time I've tried this means of communication so.

Today was Kakashi-sensei's inauguration and his first request from me as hokage had been that I take a day off from work. I couldn't leave the hospital frankly, and as of the moment, I'm writing this in a hallway just after performing surgery. The shifts have been extensive, but less now than the first two months after the war.

You've indicated in your reply that you've reached Amegakure. There's been some reports about a flu overrunning in that village. Make sure you take those herbs I told you about. The lengthy pale green one, with a ribbed stem. Extract the juice from the leaves and mix with hot water for tea. They help fight colds and lethargy, a few of the symptoms.

I best head back to the operating room and check if the patient has stirred awake. Wish to hear from you soon.

Sincerely yours, Sakura

* * *

Sasuke-kun,

I understand that it does take a while to get my letters but I presume you didn't get my last one so I am writing you this. I do hope you haven't caught that flu. If high fever persists after the colds, run to the nearest clinic. You must not overlook these things because they tend to worsen. And by worsen, I mean you will have to stay in bed longer and feel nothing but absolute weariness on all your joints.

I'm planning to move out from my parent's house. Not sure yet when, but probably in a month when I can find a decent apartment closer to the hospital. I hate having them to wait for me to finish my night shifts, or be preparing breakfast every time I walk in in the early morning. They give me dirty looks as if I've done something unfit of an eighteen-year-old, before dad laughs it off, putting both me and mom in a very awkward footing. Mom tends to be overly protective these days, telling me about the flower and the bee. She asked if I was seeing anyone. Perhaps a fellow medic who shares the same work load as I do. I told her I was taking prescriptive shots, instead of those _pills_. I can't believe she'll just bring this up now?

The moon is lovely and full tonight. The stars are out as well, have you noticed them?

Sincerely, Sakura

* * *

Sasuke,

Hey. You haven't even written back to Naruto or the Sixth. They asked me today if for some miracle or another, you've at least responded to me. I told them I haven't heard from you in two months.

Sakura

* * *

Write back, please. I am worried.

Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

I could not reply just as fast as the last time and the influx of letters you've sent, all unopened, were only read now due to circumstances. This letter is to confirm that I was not affected by such a flu and will now be heading for Kumo. I'm resting at the moment en route, somewhere in the borders of Yugakure. The moon has waned to a mere half last night, barely any stars. How was your move?

I will inform you as soon as I reach Kumo. You don't have to worry.

Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke-kun,

The influx of letters was due to your unresponsiveness! Something tells me you _did_ get the flu, you're just not telling me about it. Can you get me something while you're in Kumo? It costs a little but I promise I will pay you back. A lacey fabric, which is produced only in the Land of Lightning, woven articulately by hand. I would need about ten meters of it. And as to why, due to it being resistant to storms, it'll be used for my curtains in my apartment. One must not be fooled of this summer heat: rainy season is just around the corner.

The move was unexciting: Sai and Naruto helped me get my stuff. Bought a stove. And a refrigerator for all the fruits I bought. Have I mentioned I abandoned meat and started the vegan diet? Ino and I started this bet were the first one to give in, will eventually have to treat the other for lunch the entire month. Don't worry, Yamanaka's sure to lose.

Speaking of the move, I found a picture of you wearing those cat ears. I had it duplicated so I can attach it in this letter. The other one is a more recent picture of all our friends at the beach last week. The heat was prickling but that didn't stop us. It made me think of you more than it should have had. Thought you should've been there too. Do you think of me sometimes?

I'm on the hospital's roof deck writing this, overlooking the village. It is peaceful now and while we believe that it might only be temporary after all we've seen, tonight feels like it could last. If you're wondering, I did not forget. I don't think I've ever had. Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!

Love, Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

It's been thirteen days since my birthday. The cloth might be delayed. You owe me additional for the freight and shipping – they will directly have it over in about three weeks. I expect you've went back to eating meat by the time this letter is received but has still won against your friend. Naruto tells me you are skipping meals. When he says he wish to treat you for some ramen, I believe it is best you don't decline them. An offer rejected is an insult to a man's honor, and we both know Dobe has little of that left. I also heard from Kakashi that you will be on a B rank mission in the Land of Waves? I am heading in that direction in a few days. Perhaps we could meet there and you can pay me your remaining debt for the silk.

Here are some shells I found by the seaside. I've thought of you when I saw them.

Sasuke

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I've arrived at Konoha two days ago and haven't had much time to rest while I could as I am assigned to another mission once more, and this time to search for Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. It appears she has been kidnapped by reason of her bloodline. Hinata hasn't stopped fidgeting in deep worry that she herself insisted on going. Lord Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, has also been missing for days now. I'm afraid that's all there is I can say.

I know it hasn't been that long since we've last seen each other, and though so short of a time it was, I'm grateful we did meet. I miss you already.

Love, Sakura

* * *

Sasuke-kun,

Although you haven't replied to my last letter, I'm taking it best I should remain in the dark for some of your whereabouts, lest you encounter enemies and they use me against you. I will make sure to write only when necessary from now on. This letter, however, is necessary! If this hasn't reached your ears yet, but I doubt with the Sixth as one of your correspondents, Naruto and Hinata have started dating. A wedding will soon be held. Hope you can make it this time, Sasuke-kun!

Love, Sakura

* * *

Sasuke,

Due to his principles, Naruto wants me to tell you that you should go to hell for not coming home. I punched him in the face and had to ice him back. You didn't respond to my last letter and I am trying not to worry but it kills me to not hear from you or how you've been. Faith often dwindles when all I get in return is your silence. Consequently, worry replaces the doubt.

Today the trees changed color from full green to almost a yellow, some even a bit red or pink. I hope you think of me in those times.

Love always, Sakura

* * *

A man, a patient who has gotten close to me over the two months, confessed today and asked for my hand in marriage. I declined and told him I was still madly in love with the same person I fell in love with when I was a mere twelve-year-old. He told me such a love is shaky, the distance and the lack of communication will only cause it to break.

I said I was aware. I admitted that though how fragile it may seem to a stranger, such love was not weak. And no matter how far the other end of such love travels, he will always come back to the place where the other person is. Wherever she may be.

He is her home, and him, hers.

Sakura

* * *

Just say something. Tell me you have been eating well. Tell me you have received my letters. It has been over a year and I try to hold back the tears, desperate enough to demand your location be revealed to me, but even the Sixth does not know.

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you.

Love, Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura,

Distance does not measure the profound feelings one has for another. But my soul only rests best when you are closer. I deeply apologize for the lack of letters. I realize that I can't contain everything I've learned and seen and acquired about this journey in such a manner. There are some stories best told in person.

I will be in Konoha three days from when you receive this.

Yours always, Sasuke


End file.
